Users are exposed to ever increasing varieties of content. For example, a user may utilize a set-top box to receive traditional television programming. In addition, the user may use the set-top box to access other types of additional content, such as pay-per-view (PPV) movies, video-on-demand (VOD), electronic-program guides (EPGs), games, email, instant messages, and so on. Additionally, users may utilize a variety of devices to access this content, such as the set-top box as previously described, as well as wireless phones, personal digital assistants, traditional personal computers, and so forth.
The devices utilized to access the content, however, may have differing capabilities. For example, a “fat” device may have significant hardware resources in order to process and display content, such as significant processing, memory and display capabilities. A “thin” device, however, may having limited resources and therefore may be unable to provide the same capabilities as a “fat” device, such as by having limited processing, memory and/or display capabilities. Even though the “thin” device has limited resources, the user may have expectations based on the use of the “fat” device. Therefore, differences between the capabilities of the “thin” devices when compared with the capabilities of the “fat” device may result is user dissatisfaction, even though the “thin” device may be optimized for different uses, such as for mobility, cost, and so forth.